


it's 2:18 am and it's hard to fall asleep

by xiurious



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Late Nights, Slice of Life, baekhyun just being emotional and sentimental, might have very slight angst, probably from thinking and pondering on life, some sentimental and/or emotional songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiurious/pseuds/xiurious
Summary: Baekhyun often finds it hard to sleep so he decides to set up a radio or some sort where he plays whatever songs he feels fitting to the situation he is in. Most times he gets song requests from those listening. On some nights there is someone for him to talk with.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Undisclosed
Kudos: 2





	it's 2:18 am and it's hard to fall asleep

Baekhyun didn't know exactly when all this started to happen but when he had a hunch that it all started when he had a lot of assignments due midnight. And out of bad choices and habits of 'rewarding' himself for being able to submit his assignments on time, he always ended up sleeping at around 2 or 3 am. Some days it stretches until dawn, and only at 8 am will he eventually sleep.

As this continued to go on for weeks and months, he decided to start up a late-night radio, where he plays just whatever he feels that fits his mood at that time. He didn't expect much from the spur of the moment project but surprisingly, he got more listeners than he expected.

—

1:12 am

Baekhyun just finished the latest episode of The Good Place after he barely submitted his assignment at 11:59 pm. He leans against the chair and lets out an exasperated sigh. He closes his current tab and opened up one of his bookmarks. 

The words at the top right on the screen were 'ON AIR' with faded colours. Baekhyun stretches as he reached out for his headphones at the edge of his bed. He plugs the cord into his laptop and comfortably adjusted the headphones on his ears.

Baekhyun leans against the table, pushing his laptop back a little. With a press of the spacebar, the dull colours of 'ON AIR' turns bright and he begins to speak, "I don't think anyone would be this early to listen."

He chuckles as the words finally registered into his mind, "I can't believe I would have actually said that. When this started, I didn't even think I would make it to 2 listeners."

Baekhyun smiles to himself and scrolls through the songs he had compiled the other night. The cursor hovers above one particular song for awhile. He starts to feel nostalgic thinking about the emotions he felt the first time he heard the song.

He paused so long that the number of people listening went up to 25 people with some people commenting on Baekhyun's absence. He lets out a cough as he comes back to reality, "Sorry guys, I felt a bit you know, that feeling when you just can't explain how it is but it's a feeling that runs so deep within you. The emotion when you feel both comfort also sadness. I'm not sure if there are any specific words that describes that kind of feeling."

Baekhyun pauses for a little and lets out a small sigh, "That's my feeling the first time I heard this song. Honestly, I still feel the same until today. But the feeling always intensifies whenever I listen to it late at night, even more, if it's raining outside. Here's Butterfly Effect. I hope you guys somewhat manage to see what I mean when you listen to it. Enjoy."

He clicks on the song and it starts to play. As the number of listeners grew, the comments also grew.

_I love this song!! And I honestly relate to what you said ; - ;_

_it's been on replay for days now for me since you posted a screenshot of it on instagram~~_

_Not just the soothing beat but the lyrics just envelops you into this warm comfort. A great song to listen on nights like this._

Baekhyun scrolls through the list of songs as the song come into its final minute. His eyes lit as he sees a song that he feels fitting as he hears the soft sounds of rain falling against the roof. 

As the song finishes, Baekhyun starts to speak again, "I saw that you guys understood my jabber. Sometimes I feel like I want to be able to express myself like how they manage to express emotions in songs but it usually ends up in me just saying, you know that feeling. Yeah, that feeling."

He laughs and inhales, "Let's go down that path of emotional again shall we."

_Aren't we all emotional here? It's the channel to be sad and we love sadness and hurt here!_

"Well, I can't say you're wrong kjd_daeday. We're all a bit too emotional here. So here's Blind by Jida and Rachel Lim. For all of you who are trapped in these sleepless nights."

—

"And that was Walk On Memories, the chinese version. A friend of mine told me how she loves the chinese version of the song because it felt dreamy in words she can't describe."

Baekhyun pauses and looks at the list of listeners and sees a familiar name, "I hope you're happy with my song choice Lily. It's your favourite version after all."

"Ah! I just realized that we're kind of on the love theme tonight. Anyone wants to talk about it or share anything?"

It didn't take long for a familiar voice to greet Baekhyun, "Hi Baekhyun. It's 2:18 am."

"Hello, nice to meet you at 2:18 am again," Baekhyun greets them, smiling just slightly.

"The story I wanted to share has some connection to 2:18 am, funnily enough," they say with a giggle.

"It was probably around a year ago when I just started university and I've always had trouble sleeping. Weirdly enough I always ended up writing about my emotions or cry around 2:18 am. Some nights, I just rushed out of my dorm and went to the field and cry. I couldn't explain the emotions I had then. It felt as if the more I tried to put on a happy facade, the more I wanted to break down in the middle of the night."

"I started to listen to this one song about breaking up and somehow I felt the song. It was as if I was going through a break up. But the more I listened to it, the more I grew attached to it. It started to be a comfort song for me. And then one night, I began to realize that I don't feel sad about being sad."

"I always wished that I would have a companion, a shoulder I could lean on. A friend to hug that I could be vulnerable to. But that night, I was glad to feel sad. I had the whole night to cry to. I enjoyed the company of 2:18 am."

"I come to love sleepless nights," they laugh in disbelief. "I don't think I was making sense and I wasn't really touching much about love."

"Don't worry. I don't make much sense most of the time. And I always loved listening to your stories and thoughts," Baekhyun smiles as he speaks.

"I'm sure the others understand where you're coming from. Or at least I do. There's just that unexplainable pull that emotional songs give us. They pull on the right strings, knock on the right doors and just feel your heart to the fullest. Even if they fill it with emotions that make you sadder."

"Maybe we enjoy it more because we just want something to feel, and sad songs just manage to envelop our hearts nicely and snuggly. And soon enough, we can finally fall asleep from the sleepless nights."

Baekhyun leans back into his chair and takes a breath, "Thank you."

"Thank you, Baekhyun." 

"Well everyone, that was our favourite 2:18 am resident who came to join us again tonight. That wraps up our session tonight. But before we end things tonight. Remember that emotions are powerful and sadness is never negative. And I'm really happy that I get to listen and share these emotional feelings with you guys."

"Let's meet again on another sleepless night. Here's our last song for tonight. Something I've felt for the past few weeks. I'll swear I'll never leave again by Keshi."

"Good night."


End file.
